Forbidden Love
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Sonic and Tails are eighth graders. But they have an unusual secret: They love each other, but in their society, gays and lesbians are hated and turned away for it! Will Sonic and Tails survive the cold ways of Mobius? *NEW CHAPTER UP!*
1. The Secret

**A/N: Look, don't even get me started on my point of writing this. SonXTails is a fine couple, so leave them be, please!**

**~Mobius Middle School~**

It is a peaceful day in Mobius, and the sun says it all. With it being early fall, the wind blows peacefully, and the sun does not burn, it simply warms.

In classroom C117, the students are focused on solving the problem X – 17 = 32 for the value of X. The students are currently competing for an entire 50-piece bag of Jolly Ranchers, and the first student to raise his hand is a surprise.

"Sonic? The answer already?" The teacher asks.

"Yes. X equals 49." The cobalt hedgehog says and smirks coolly.

"And how did you get that answer, Sonic?"

"Simple! I got rid of the coefficient, 17, by adding it to both sides. The negative 17 becomes zero, and 32 becomes 49. So: X equals 49!"

"Good job!" The teacher squealed, pleased to have Sonic answer such a question. The class groaned as Mrs. Mika handed Sonic a bulging bag of candy.

The bell rings and the eighth-grade class rushes out of school. Sonic stays behind to thank Mrs. Mika, the Algebra teacher, and leaves at the same time as Miles Prower.

"Oops, excuse me, Sonic!" He shouts and trips, landing on the floor face-first and dropping his books on the icy-cold tile.

"Sorry Tails! I didn't—"

"Oh, it's alright! I probably just tripped over my tails! Heh, heh. Heh. Silly me!" He blabs and begins to clumsily collect his fallen books.

"Here. Let me help." Sonic tells his softly and picks up a book for him. "Man, these things are heavy! Let me help you take them home!"

"Oh, uh, you probably have better things to do!" The kitsune grins and rubs the back of his head. Sonic hands him his books, lightly touching his hand. "You sure?" Sonic asks.

"Oh, uh, yea! Of course!" Sonic and Tails begin to leave the room.

"At least give me two of those books!" Sonic chuckles and gestures for the heavy schoolbooks. Tails slowly hands him the two books, leaving himself with only one.

Sonic studies the fox. He distinctly remembers seeing him last year. His fluffy white chest-fur looks so soft that Sonic wants to rub his cheek in it. Sonic quickly shakes away the thought and steps out the front door of the school with the young fox and they make their way towards Tails' street.

**~Tails' House~**

At his house, Tails takes his books from Sonic, both blushing as they brush their hands together. "Is your Mother home?" Sonic asks.

"No, nobody. I'm alone until seven." Tails answers casually.

"Could I come in? My house is just about five down the street, ya know?"

"Uh, as long as I tell my Mom." Tails smiles and slides a key out from under a green doormat. He unlocks the door and gestures Sonic to come on in.

"Mien Haus ist dein Haus!" He says and then smiles, "'My home is your home'" I said. I speak fluent German, actually!"

"Wow! Teach me some!" Sonic shouts.

With three hours until his parents come home, Tails and Sonic practice German.

"Okay Sonic, say 'Hallo, ich bin Sonic.'" Tails says slowly. "Hallo . . . ich . . . bin Sonic." Sonic says unconfidently. "Uh, was that good?" He asks, unsure of himself.

"Great! That meant, 'Hello, my name is Sonic.' Good job!" Tails praises. "Now say, 'Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen.' I am pleased to meet you."

Sonic repeats it. Tails keeps teaching more phrases:

'Ich liebe lauft.' I love running.

'Was gefallt Ihnen?' What do you enjoy?

It was six-thirty.

"I'd better be heading home now. The rents'll be there soon." Sonic says and gets up suddenly.

"Already?" Tails asks and looks up innocently at Sonic.

"Yea, what? Is there something you want to tell me?" Sonic asks curiously.

"Uh, Sonic . . . I'm . . ." Tails looks down at his feet.

"You can't say?" Sonic asks concerned, "Then show, not tell!" He grins.

Tails freezes and looks at Sonic. He grabs Sonic's waist and pulls him closer. Slowly, Tails kisses him passionately for what seems like hours.

"T-Tails . . ." Sonic gasps.

"Sonic. Ich liebe dich." Tails whispers and pushes Sonic out the bedroom door and closes it softly behind him.

Outside of the house, Sonic swallows hard.

_Ich liebe dich._

Tails had taught him that word. It was German for, 'I love you.'

**A/N: Alright, no flames, please. Only reviews! PLEASE review, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this couple as much as I do. You noticed I used present tense? Not in the next chapters, alright? R&R please! ^^**


	2. Experimentation I

**A/N: Thanks to lovely reviewers, the story must go on! :D**

**~Sonic's House~**

When Sonic got home, he realized that he had left his backpack at Tails'. He swore, and spread out on his soft, blue bed. _What just happened? What did I think of that? For or against?_

In school, everyone liked to believe that Sonic was 'with' Amy. As in, coupled. What would be to happen if they discovered that Sonic was gay, _if_ he was gay? His parents wouldn't be home until midnight, for they worked very hard every day to give him all of his expensive gifts and food. Thank God for all of his free time.

He reached over to his night stand and slid his laptop off of the second shelf. He knew what he could do to make sure.

As his computer warmed up, he pondered the possible near future, if anyone were to find out, that is. Who would call on Sonic to save them from the evil Doctor Eggman? No one. Mobius seemed like a paradise, but everyone was strictly straight as a two-by-four. They would probably rather die than ask a homosexual to save the entire city. What positive stats to put in a hall of fame: _Homosexual Rescues City! Hated By All! __PAGE 4_

_Beep, beep!_ The computer was loaded up. Sonic triple-clicked the Internet button, rushing to get to his website: Quiz: World! (I dunno if it's a real website, YOU check :p) He typed: Gay or Straight? into the search bar and pressed Go! Several quizzes popped up. He couldn't believe he was really going to these lengths to find out.

One of the quizzes was titled: How Much Do You Hate Gays? Sonic shivered at the thought. The second was: Straight or Lesbian? (Girls Only) The last one was: Are You Gay or Straight? Sonic carefully read the description. _Find out what your true sexuality is, if you are unsure. This is 100% true, I promise you. You'll get simple results, and commenting may be anonymous._

There was Sonic's calling. _Click_.

1: What do u do in ur spare time?

Draw

Read

Outside Activities

Text

Sonic clicked C, Outside Activities.

2: What is your fav song of this list?

Dynamite Stick

Dancefloor

Mobian Mobius

Alligator Fangs

(Not real songz :D) Sonic smiled and clicked Dynamite Stick, his absolute favorite.

The questions went on, there were three more left. Favorite sport? Track and Field. Favorite food? Chili Dogs. Favorite animal? Hedgehog.

The results were in, as Maury would say! Sonic read his result:

**?**

You got ? I have no idea what homosexuality you are, but the best is for you to find out! Experiment with females and males, and pick whichever floats your boat…literally ;D Have fun with this new quest!

Sonic sighed and turned off his laptop. This was going to call for desperate measures, sadly.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, uh . . . is Amy Rose there?"

"This is she. Sonic?"

"Uhm, yes. You sound . . . pretty on the phone." There was dead silence on the other line, except the sound of Amy's strained breathing.

"Are you sure that's you, Sonic?"

"Find out for yourself. Meet me at the Titanic Theatre, we're going to watch a movie together."

"REALLY? OHMIGOSH! FINALLY, SONIC! YIPEEEE—Sonic hung up and rubbed his aching ear. "Oh, crap." he muttered. "This experimenting thing had better work out good."

**~Titanic Theatre~**

"So, my darling Sonic, which movie shall we go see and cuddle during?" Amy asked with shimmering eyes brighter than the movie sign's lights. "How about a scary one?" suggested Sonic. "Hmm." Amy thought to herself, hatching a plan. "Okay!"

"Two adult tickets to Bloodshed, please." Sonic told the man at the ticket booth. He slid fifteen dollars under the thick glass in return for two yellow tickets made of material that felt like newspaper. When inside, the two hedgehogs each handed a lady in a maroon blazer (theatre colors XD) their tickets. "Inside that room there, 3-B, please." Sonic and Amy stepped into the large room, already dark, where the movie previews were just ending.

"Damn!" Sonic cursed, "You pick a seat, Amy. I'll go get us some treats." Amy nodded and smiled, "What a gentleman."

When Sonic got back, the movie was barely started. A little girl was walking down a long, winding street through fields of corn crops. Sonic found Amy in the very last row, where they wouldn't be seen, he guessed, and sat down next to her in the comfy maroon seats. This just made Sonic even more worried that he might fall in accidental love with Amy. Unsure of his sexuality, in a cozy theatre, twenty minutes between this movie and the next showing of it.

"Father?" the little girl, probably nine, called out as she stepped into her better-than-a-shack house. The walls were rotting, and the windows were grimy. "Mother? I'm home!" She frowned and walked upstairs, creaking like no tomorrow.

Amy threw her arms around Sonic, still peeking at the screen, though.

"Father? Mother?" She twisted the doorknob to her parents' room, I guess, and gasped at the two bodies on the floor. A man in a black cape wearing a horrific white mask lunged at her, knife in hand, ready to kill. "AAAAAAAGH!" she cried. Zoom out. An aerial view of her tiny house and the giant field of crops around it. How did she walk home that far?

"Sonic, I'm scared!" Amy whined and held on to Sonic tightly. He looked down at her. She was so vulnerable, so youthful, so . . . pretty?

As the movie continued, Sonic and Amy ate their popcorn and drank their Coke. By the end of the movie, Amy was shouting, "HIM! HIM! I KNEW HE DID IT! HE'LL KILL US FOR KILLING HIM IN OUR DREAMS! LIKE FREDDY—!" Sonic covered and mouth and apologized to the last few people enjoying the credits at the end.

"I really enjoyed this night." Amy said as soon as Sonic released her. "Me, too." Sonic admitted with a blush. This was it. Time to see if he was gay or not. They both leaned in, in . . . and kissed for a couple of seconds. Sonic felt the same thing he did when he kissed Tails. Maybe half a spark less or so.

But he couldn't be bisexual! No, that was worse! Mobians would be angered that Sonic would want to steal both men _and_ women! He sighed to himself. He and Amy got up and left the theatre. "I love you, Sonic." Amy said quietly. "Yes, you do." Sonic agreed, handing her an extra-big bag of plain chocolate M&Ms he had bought, as well. "Oh, Sonic, you must really love me with all these treats you spoil me with! I'll get really fat, you know." Sonic smiled. "You aren't even close to fat, Amy."

When everyone was home and happy again, Sonic looked to his right. There was his backpack, which he had found on his doorstep after returning home. It was only nine. What could he do for three more hours? He opened his laptop, and got on the Internet. On Google, he searched: Non-Profit Homosexual Groups Near Mobius, Mystic Ruins.

Only one link popped up. It said: Homosexual Peace Group, and the description below it read: Located in Rock Springs, Mystic Ruins—Sonic had never heard of it, but figured it must be close by—where all sexualities are treated positively. Please come join us on March Twentieth, 2011 where we will have a big meeting for new members to join!

Hmm, this could be backup for Sonic, peace for all sexualities. He figured that if the group could support, he wouldn't have to face Mobius alone.

He went to Google Earth and typed in Rock Springs, Mystic Ruins. Nothing came up. He typed in Rock Springs. Nothing. Recheck the website. Type it in again. Hit refresh. Nothing happened. Rock Springs, Mystic Ruins was a hidden city.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the views and helpful comments, I decided to start this again, just needed to figure out a more . . . interesting plot for the rest of the story. Thankoo, guyz again! :D **


End file.
